Concussion
by YouAreNowEnteringTheVoid
Summary: Another little oneshot I wrote for someone. George gets a concussion, and ends up on Kerri's lap.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and other Harry Potter elements belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

Kerri had always admired George Weasley, with his easy smile and his pranking ways. They had been in the same year, both in Gryffindor, but Kerri didn't think he had ever really noticed her. As the years at Hogwarts went on, Kerri's crush on George only grew. She thought when she left school, and wasn't seeing him every day, her slight infatuation with him would decrease. But it didn't. Not even close. She found herself bumping into him in the oddest of places. She would be walking down Diagon Alley, looking to by some new Quidditch gear, when he would pop out of his store and run right into her. Literally. She would be sitting in the Three Broomsticks when he would show up right on top of her, after tripping over her chair. She still didn't think he noticed her, though. Why would he notice her. Boring old Kerri. Never good enough, exciting enough, funny enough. Just Kerri. She was a bit of a joker, but she was too shy to show it most of the time. George only noticed the bubbly, outgoing girls, but those girls always abandoned him, in the end. She knew if George would only look a little bit harder, he would see her. She wasn't a girl you noticed when your eyes first swept the room. Kerri was a girl you noticed after searching for a bit. That was how she liked it. Not too obvious, mysterious enough, but still courageous and a bit out there.

"Umph"  
>Kerri was pulled out of her musings by a faceful of red hair. She spluttered for a moment, before leaning her head back to see what was in her face, and saw George Weasley staring up at her.<p>

"Well, hello there," He said

"Umm… What are you doing in my lap?" was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, you see, I was just walking out of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, after picking up a treat, when, suddenly, there was a dog! Right in front of me, a dog! I wanted to avoid this dog, of course, so I stepped to the side of it. But, lo and behold, the dog was on a leash! So in my attempt to let the dog go by, my legs got caught up in the leash, and guess where I find myself. In the lap of such a pretty lady,"  
>"Umm…George? It's just me, Kerri. From Hogwarts, you know"<br>"Well yes, of course it's you. How could I not recognize you, dear Kerri from Hogwarts"  
>"I think you hit your head. Are you feeling alright?"<br>"I'm feeling wonderful, Kerri, now that I'm here, with you!" George had a dazed look in his eyes, like he wasn't fully himself.

"George, I think you hit your head a bit too hard. Let's get you to St. Mungos"

"No, no no no Kerri! Don't make me leave. Don't make me leeaaaveee youuuu" George cried out. Yep, he definitely had a concussion.

"Alright, let's stay right here then, and see if we can get you some help."  
>"Kerri?"<br>"Hmm?" she looked back down at him

"You're beautiful, ya know."  
>"Really George, stop. You're not in your right mind"<br>"Noooo, reallllyyyy Kerri. It's trueee," He was slurring his words, like a drunk man.

"Alright George, whatever you say," Kerri said offhandedly, trying to figure out how to get him up and get him some help.

"It's just your eyes, ya know. Your gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, alluring, stunning, sublime…"  
>"George, please. Stop it"<br>"Lovely, magnificent, dazzling, exquisite, charming, radiant…"  
>"George. Stop. Save your energy."<br>"enticing eyes! And your hair! It's so smooth and shiny. Shiiinnnnyyyyyy. I just wanna run my han's through it, ya know, like thiiisss," George attempted to lift his hand to the top of her head, but could barely lift if a foot.

"You're jussttt sooo preeetttyyyy. Kerri?"  
>"Yes George," she said exasperatedly<p>

"I'm tired. I wanna go ta sleep. Sing me a lululaly. No. tha's no' it. A lubaly. Noo. A lubaby, lubuly, a lububy, a..a…sing to me Kerri? I'm tired,"  
>"No George. You can't go to sleep. Stay with me George. Just stay awake,"<br>"Noooooo. Don' wanna,"  
>"Please George, just stay awake,"<br>"Fine. Only if ya promise me somfin'"  
>"What, George"<br>"Go out wif meeeee? Pweeeeeese," He was really slurring his words now. He had to stay awake. If he went to sleep, he might never wake up.

"Pweeeeeese Kerri. Pweeeettty pweeasse. Wif chewies an' candy an' butterbeer an' fwies an' gwass, an'"

"Fine George! I'll go out with you!"  
>"Well that's all I was waiting for!" George suddenly hopped out of her lap. "Took you long enough! Now come on! Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. Join me for a drink?"<br>"Are you kidding me? You faked a concussion just to ask me out?"  
>"Yes, yes I did. Do I need to pretend to trip again, or will you be my girlfriend,"<br>"Oh come on, you big joker. Let's go to the Leaky. You're paying." Kerri relented.

"Yes!" George jumped up in the air and pumped his fist.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and they walked off to the Leaky Cauldron, on their first date of many.

This would definitely be a story to tell the kids.


End file.
